Hot Revenge
by Shattering Desire
Summary: ONE SHOT!  'Why would he come for some girl he could careless for' But then, just like a knight in  dull and bloody  Armour, he appeared to your rescue. :Reader Insert:


Haha, here you go, Twinny and Nik! Hope you like it, even though I'm writing you both something else entirely! I'm really sorry if this doesn't make any sense and, well, sorry for the cliché-ness too. :'D

* * *

><p><span>Ｈ Ｏ Ｔ❞<span>

* * *

><p>To be honest, you didn't really liked the raven-head boy because he whacked you for just being late by just four minutes when you first enrolled into the School, having no knowledge of the School nor him. You disliked him even more when he put you into the Hospital for a week with a really bad concussion for giving him back talk on how he should 'lighten up' after a month of constant abuse from him.<p>

Yet everything gotten worse when rumours begun spreading about you being Hibari's woman and like anyone else, that just royally pissed you off but you knew you couldn't do anything about it until you found the one who started it. It didn't help that people went after you because somehow that rumour spread even throughout the City and _he_had to save you.

'Stupid boy,' You frowned before huffing and crossing your arms. 'Whatever, it doesn't matter now. Let's─'

You blinked when you heard your name being called and you glanced up and smiled at the sight of your dark-haired boyfriend.

"Took you long enough, you goof."

* * *

><p><em>Pain traveled through every nerve in your body when you were thrown against the wall, disturbing the other wounds scattered along your body before you coughed and tried to restore your breathing to normal when you slumped to the ground.<em>

'What did I do to get treated like this?' _You hissed._  
><em><br>"__**This really the bitch Hibari's with, eh? She sure is weak**__."_

_Murmurs of agreement and of disbelief._  
><em><br>"__**Sure he'll even show for her?**__"_

'No, he won't!'  
><em><br>"__**Eh, maybe. If not, we can always**__… __**well.**__"_

_You gritted your teeth in a tempt to hold back the sobs that ached in your throat._

'Why would he come for some girl he could careless for?'

_"__… __**It**__**'s been too long, let's jus**__─agh!__"_

_Just like a knight in (dull and bloody) armour,  
>he appeared to your recues.<em>  
><em><br>"__**What do you think you're doing, holding a Namimori student hostage?**__  
>"<em>_**She's late enough as it is**__." _[1]

_"__**Move, herbivore.**__"_

Shifting uncomfortably under his gaze, you ponder if you should tell him or not. After the incident, you changed your opinion of him and begun to respect him enough to wake up early.

Well, maybe 'respect' isn't the right word

_… more like fell for him. __**Hard**__._

'Ah, should I? No, I shouldn't… he's probably doesn't even care.'

_You bite your bottom lip, before opening your rosy lips and confidently shifted your gazed to his and caught a saw irritation in his gaze._

"_**A-Ah, H-Hibari**__… __**I just wanted to**__…__"_

Growling in annoyance, he walks around you, slightly pushing you out of the way, and says just two words as he walks away.

"_**Not interested.**__"_

_Those two simple words left you heartbroken as you stare at the spot where he was once standing._

* * *

><p>"Haha, sorry! I got caught up in class~" Yamamoto Takeshi grinning, throwing his arm over your shoulders and pressed a kiss against your flushing cheeks as the smell of his natural musk wafted up your nose. "It won't happen again, okay?"<p>

"Mm." You hummed, cheeks still burning as you took his right hand in your left and laced his fingers with yours.

He smiled softly at this action and softly tighten his grip on your hand and begun jogging, careful not to drag you as you clumsily followed his lead. "Haha, well, come on!"

"A-Ah! Takeshi, where we going?"

"Dad gave me some money to take you to the movies!"

"What? Why would he do that?"

"No idea~"

Smile.

A simple smile appeared on your lips as you stare lovingly at the back of your beloved boyfriends head.

He was almost unreal, but here he was holding your hand like a fragile China yet held so tightly as if he never wanted to let it go.

'Takeshi,'

* * *

><p><em>He appeared with a look of concern when you were sobbing on the roof at lunch, just a day after you tried to confess to Hibari, to meet up with his friends. Even if you wanted to skip School that day, you knew that if you did, he would send someone to fetch you and drag you to School with or without your permission.<em>

"**Hey****…**** are you okay?**"

_Sniffing, you glanced up only look back down when you saw who it was. Yamamoto Takeshi, same age, nicest guy around and very popular. Someone would be insane if they haven't heard of him, especially since his suicidal attempt spread like wild-fire._[2]

_"__**Does i-it seem l-like I a-am?"**_

"_**Ah, well**__**… no, but…**__**"**_

Scowling, you wipe your snotty nose with your sleeve in an attempt to look presentable, not that it worked, and got up with your eyes on the ground. The only thing on your mind was getting away, you didn't want anyone to see you bawling like some spoiled kitten that lost its way home.

"_But_ what_? Actually, no. Don't answer that, I'm leaving anyways." You spat, body trembling as you glance over to see where he was standing so you could walk around him and just_ _get away_.

"_**H-Hey, wait!**__" He called out, turning around and reached out, grabbing your wrist and carelessly tugged you towards him and accidently bumped heads_, _"__**Tell me what's**__…__**wrong**__…__**?**__"_

Yamamoto stare at the tears that escaped your red and puffy eyes and couldn't help but pull you into a hug. The warmth and kindness that you felt from the hug tickled your heart, making you crack and you clung onto him as you cried your heart out, and he comforted you.

* * *

><p>'I truly don't know what I would have done without you.' You thought with a smile, quickly speeding up and jogged along with the guy that fixed your broken heart.<p>

Seemingly sensing your smile, Takeshi looks over at you and grins goofily.

"Haha, let's go [Name]!" He laughed, he was so glad to have find you on time.

He's never been as happy as he was now,  
>since he met you.<p>

* * *

><p>❝<strong>ｒｅｖｅｎｇｅ❞<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hot Revenge<strong>;_is the new level of hotness you strive to achieve after being scorned by a romantic interest or bf/gf. This is shallow, superficial and petty and DOES make you feel better._

[1]; I am totally making him OOC. ._.

[2]; The Manga and I'm pretty sure stuff like that _would_ spread like oxygen and fire. … Yeah, I'm just that lame.


End file.
